


Wounded

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Series: Pleasure and Pain [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Soulmate - Shared Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: Rafael unlaced their fingers, bringing a hand up to rest it against Sonny’s neck, running his thumb over his jawline. “You’re going to be safe, right?”“Of course.” Sonny smiled down at him. “I can’t let anything happen to you.”Rafael had been so worried about Sonny that he hadn’t even considered that fact that the danger Sonny would be facing would essentially be his as well. It was strange how little that mattered to him.





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> My angsty follow up to Sweet Suffering, but I don't think you'll be too lost if you read this as a stand alone.

For decades of his life, Rafael had felt every ache and pain that Sonny Carisi had ever endured, but they had been just that - physical pains. An inconvenience to be sure, but it was nothing compared to the fear and apprehension he now felt at every injury, no matter how small. Now the person on the other end of those pains was tangible, was someone he cared about, someone whose laughter brightened his entire world. Someone with a very dangerous job.

An undercurrent of anxiety ran through him any time Sonny was out in the field as he waited for the pain that would inevitably come. It was usually something small, little twinges here and there as Sonny subdued and cuffed an unruly perp, but sometimes they were bigger, landed punches or bad falls, and Rafael would have a small moment of panic to go along with the pain, but usually within minutes he’d receive a text from Sonny - _Sorry! I twisted it chasing a perp. Make sure you ice it!_ \- followed often by a string of absurd emojis.

Those stupid yellow faces blowing him kisses almost made up for the fact that he had to limp his way through cross examinations while he awaited Sonny’s next ridiculous injury.

But at least, for the moment, while they lie tangled up in one another, covered in Rafael’s high thread count sheets and still naked from the night before, he didn’t didn’t have to worry. The only pain they felt was an ache in their backs (Rafael’s) and bruising on their hips (Sonny’s), and those discomforts were well-earned and welcomed.

In the nearly four months since they’d learned that they were one another’s soulmates, Sonny had become so ingrained in his life that he couldn’t remember a time before him. Had a world ever existed where they didn’t spend their evenings eating pasta and watching bad TV before making love and falling asleep curled up next to each other? Even on the nights that one or both of them worked late there were “I love you” texts and selfies of Sonny and an irritated Fin bored on a stakeout.  

It was the happiest Rafael had ever been in his entire life and he owed it completely to a sleepless night on a stakeout and a ridiculous mug with the Constitution on the side. And maybe a little bit to fate, but he didn’t like to give the soulmate thing too much credit. He liked to think that even in a world without soulmates, he and Sonny would have found each other.

But soulmates did exist, and, after taking advantage of the one month grace period, they’d disclosed, registering with the state and informing their employers. It gave them a little bit of trouble at work, but thanks to the newer protections for soulmates that were on the books, neither of them were transferred. Rafael just couldn’t prosecute any cases that Sonny was lead on and that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Rafael smiled, but kept his eyes closed, when Sonny’s phone began playing The Imperial March. “You know if Liv ever finds out that’s your ringtone for her you’ll be a beat cop again.”

“Well, she’s never going to find out, right?” Sonny asked, rolling over to poke Rafael gently in the side.

“I won’t tell her.” Rafael finally opened his eyes, immediately looking into bright blue ones. “ _If_ you tell me how you sprained your dick. Or _our_ dicks, I should say.”

Sonny groaned. “You aren’t going to let this go are you?”

“Nope.” Rafael grinned, the music playing on Sonny’s phone dying out as it went to voicemail. “I had to endure the pain and humiliation, I should at least know how it happened. It’s only fair.”

Sonny sighed, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Let’s just say it was a lot of alcohol, too much excitement, and bad aim. Satisfied?”

“For now.” Rafael scooted closer, placing a kiss on his lips before pulling away with a chuckle. “Lucky for us your aim has improved.”

“Oh, Jesus.” Sonny covered his face with his hand. “Can we never talk about this again?”

“You better answer that,” Rafael told him when his phone started ringing again. “Or the ringtone is going to be the least of your problems.”

This time Sonny was grateful for the call, snatching his phone off the nightstand. “Hey, Lieu.”

* * *

_Are you coming by any time today?_

Rafael smiled at Sonny’s text. It had only been a few hours since Sonny had left him with a quick kiss, rushing out the door to meet Olivia, but they’d grown accustomed to seeing each other at least once throughout the work day.

In the past the amount of time Sonny wanted to spend with him would have sent him running for the hills, but not this time. He wouldn’t admit it, but he needed Sonny just as much, maybe more.

**_Not unless something urgent pops up. I have to get this opening statement right._ **

He had a trial starting in a couple of days, a she said/he said with little physical evidence, and it was imperative that he get the jury on his side early. He’d been perfecting the opening statement for days, driving Sonny crazy as he tossed balled up sheets of paper all over the apartment.

It was barely thirty seconds before Sonny’s reply came through.

_Lieu is sending me under. Starting today._

**_Be there in twenty._ **

He was out the door, telling Carmen to hold his calls, before the text was even delivered.

Rafael hailed a cab, promising a hefty tip if the driver broke the speed limit. The driver came through and so did Rafael, tossing a fifty through the opening in the partition before rushing into the precinct.

“You didn’t have to rush over here,” Sonny said even though he was relieved to see Rafael walk into the squad room. “I still have to get fully briefed before I head out. It’ll be a few hours yet.”

“Can we…” Rafael trailed off, looking around at the busy room, noticing that Rollins was doing her best to look disinterested.

Sonny caught his meaning. “Yeah, this way.”

He led him through the squad room and into the crib, which was empty that time of day.

“What is it?” Rafael asked the second the door closed behind them.

“There’s a white supremacist group running girls on the side to fund their organization.” Sonny explained. “One of their members was caught in vice raid early this morning and vice tossed him to us when he said he had info about the ring. They figured he was just trying to save his ass, but the info is legit. He’s going to introduce me to the group if we agree not to charge him.”

Rafael’s eyes narrowed. “Isn’t it my decision whether or not to charge someone?”

“Not if we don’t bring you the case.” Sonny grinned, lacing his fingers with Rafael’s, letting their hands hang at their sides. “As far as the DA’s office is concerned, this guy never even set foot in a police station.”

“But Nazis?” Rafael shook his head. “Can’t someone else do it?”

Sonny smirked. “Well, it can’t exactly be Fin. And unless we want Rollins turning tricks…”

“Okay, smartass.” Rafael dropped a quick kiss against his lips, betraying his words. “I meant someone outside the squad.”

Sonny shook his head. “It’s too important. We’re working with the gang unit because they know this organization, but the girls aren’t their priority.  Someone has to help them.”

Rafael sighed. And of course that someone had to be Sonny. He loved that Sonny was selfless and willing to put himself in harm’s way for the greater good, but he also really fucking hated it. “For how long?”

“As long as it takes,” Sonny answered honestly.

Rafael unlaced their fingers, bringing a hand up to rest it against Sonny’s neck, running his thumb over his jawline. “You’re going to be safe, right?”

“Of course.” Sonny smiled down at him. “I can’t let anything happen to you.”

Rafael had been so worried about Sonny that he hadn’t even considered that fact that the danger Sonny would be facing would essentially be his as well. It was strange how little that mattered to him.

“Well, if worrying about me is what keeps you safe, I’ll take it,” he said, wrapping his arms around Sonny’s waist and resting his head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his strong heartbeat against his cheek.

Sonny held him tight, his cheek resting on top of Rafael’s head, a gesture that usually made Rafael pull away, grumbling about feeling short, but not this time. Now it only made his grip around Sonny’s waist tighten.

* * *

Rafael kept his aviators on even as he walked into the precinct. There wasn’t much he could do to hide the split lip so he ducked his head, barely sparing a nod to the desk sergeant before jabbing at the elevator button.

When he finally reached the squad room he walked with determined steps toward Liv’s office. His entire body ached, his muscles protesting with every movement, but he just used the pain to fuel his anger.

“I think she’s on the phone.” Rollins called after him, but he didn’t even acknowledge her.

He swung the office door open without a knock, practically slamming it behind him as he stepped inside. Olivia didn’t look surprised to see him which pissed him off even more.

“Actually, I’m going to have to call you back. Thanks.” She ended her call, placing her phone on the desk. “Barba, he’s fine.”

“Fine?” He yanked off his sunglasses, and she winced at the sight of his swollen, purple left eye. “And this is the least of it.” He thought of the dark purple bruises that covered his ribs, the scrapes on his back, and the internal pains that weren’t visible to the eye. Those were what worried him the most.

“I know it looks bad. And probably feels bad,” she added, “but it was an initiation. He had to fight one of the other members to prove he was tough enough.”

That explained the sore knuckles. “You need to pull him, Liv. It’s too dangerous.”

“He’s in now. He held his own. Do you want all this,” she gestured to his injuries, “to have been for nothing?”

“If they make him…”

“They won’t. Carisi is good at his job. Besides, I talked to him and offered him the out and he didn’t want it.” She didn’t tell him that she’d tried her best to talk him out of staying, knowing that not only was she risking the life of one of her detectives, but also that of one of her best friends.

She hated that she was partially responsible for the bruises on Rafael’s face, that it would be her fault if they both got worse. Rafael may have only been concerned for Carisi’s safety, but she worried about both of them.

But Carisi was adamant that now that he was initiated it wouldn’t happen again. He was really getting somewhere and helping the girls was worth a few bruises. Olivia had reluctantly agreed.

“You talked to him?” Rafael hated how pathetic his voice sounded.

“Of course. I didn’t just toss him to the wolves to fend for himself. He has a team nearby at all times and he has to check in with me every other day.” Olivia knew that Rafael was aware of the undercover protocols, but his affection for Carisi sometimes made him not think clearly. Her expression softened. “He said to tell you he’s sorry about the bruises.”

It was ridiculous how much better that made him feel. This time, worse than the physical pain, had been the disappointment of not hearing from Sonny afterward. No apologies for messing up his pretty face, no suggestion of running a warm bath to help with the muscle aches. Nothing to indicate that Sonny was okay and that he was embarrassed more than anything that he’d gotten hurt again.

“You’ll keep him safe?” He asked, all of the anger having dissipated at hearing Sonny’s words for him.

“Yes.” She didn’t promise and he was glad, it would have only rang with falsehood. There was no way she could promise something like that and they both knew it.

* * *

Rafael had just started to fall asleep when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. He sat up quickly, grabbing the phone, sure that something had happened to Sonny even though he hadn’t felt any new injuries. In fact, there hadn’t been any new injuries in the two weeks since Sonny’s initiation, but still his heart raced as he looked at the phone screen, the caller ID showing as Unknown. He hesitated only for a moment, memories of late night phone calls and death threats mailed to his office bubbling to the surface, before he swiped at the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” Sonny’s voice was soft in his ear and all of the apprehension he’d been feeling these last few weeks melted away with those three simple words.

However, his relief was fleeting. “Is it safe for you to be calling? Are you okay?”

Sonny chuckled and, even though it didn’t have the joy that it normally did, it was like the bedroom was filled with sunshine even though it was well after midnight. “I’m okay. They sent me on a beer run and I just...needed to hear your voice.”

“I miss you,” Rafael said simply, quietly, instead of asking the hundreds of questions that were running through his mind.

“I miss you too, Raf.” His voice broke and Rafael felt a lump in his throat. It had to be so hard, someone sweet and good like Sonny pretending to be one of the scum they were trying to catch. He admired Sonny’s strength in being able to do so, but it had to be taking its toll on him.

“Are you okay?” Rafael asked again, but this time he didn’t mean physically.

“I will be. Hearing your voice helps. Locking these pricks up and getting home to you will help a lot more.”

“That will happen. Soon,” Rafael assured him, even though he wasn’t sure that was true. He’d learned from Liv that Sonny still hadn’t made it to the inner circle, he was currently still going on supply runs and guarding doors to rooms where the actual plans were being made. Until he learned where they were keeping the girls, he’d stay under.

“Yeah, soon,” Sonny agreed, the lie making them both feel a little better. “I gotta go, but don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine.”

“That’s not going to happen. I love you too much not to worry about you.”

He could hear Sonny’s smile through the phone, the same smile the slid into place every time Rafael told him he loved him, like he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Why didn’t he understand that Rafael was the lucky one?

“I love you too, Raf.”

His phone beeped three times, signifying that Sonny had ended the call, but Rafael held the phone to his ear for a few moments longer, trying to hold on to the voice that had been on the other end even though it was gone.

* * *

 

He was once again yanked out of sleep, but this time it was pain, hot searing pain in his left bicep, that jolted him awake. He’d barely had time to register it, to place his right hand over the wound, warm and sticky with blood, before another pain, white hot, ripped through his abdomen. He looked down to see his t-shirt, a ratty Fordham one of Sonny’s he’d taken to sleeping in the last few weeks, bloom with a dark crimson stain.

Gritting his teeth, he reached for his phone with his good arm, but his blood slicked fingers made working the touchscreen impossible. Giving up, he managed to growl out an order to Siri to call Olivia.

She answered on the first ring, alert even though it was after two in the morning.

“Liv,” he ground out.

“I know, Barba. I know. I already have a bus on its way to you. It should only be a few more minutes, okay?”

“Sonny?” Rafael closed his eyes, not wanting to see the amount of blood that soaked his sheets, knowing that Sonny was losing just as much.

“We’re going to get to him. We’re going to get to both of you. Just hold on,” she pleaded.

“What…” He had to pause between words, taking deep breaths to fight through the pain. “Do you...mean...get to him?” There’d been a team nearby at all times. That’s what she’d told him. Sonny should be on his way to the hospital by now.

“There’s a-” Olivia cut herself off. “You’re both going to be fine.”

Even if he’d had the strength to argue with her, to ask her what she’d been going to say, he couldn’t because the paramedics were breaking down the door of his apartment and within seconds his room was filled with chaos.

“Mr. Barba? Mr. Barba, we’re here to help you. Can you hear me?” A friendly female voice was saying, but he couldn’t seem to focus on its owner.

“Looks like two pints,” a deep voice said. “We need to get him out of here now.”

It was the last thing he heard before everything faded to black.

* * *

His stomach felt like it was on fire. His stomach felt like it was on fire, his left arm ached, his throat hurt and his tongue felt like sandpaper. These were Rafael’s first thoughts when he finally came to, his eyes opening slowly to the bright light above his hospital bed, but his second thought was much more important.

“Sonny,” he rasped, and his mother, who had been watching the news on a television hanging in the corner of the room, jumped and looked his direction.

“Oh, mijo.” Tears formed in her eyes as she stood, putting her hands on the sides of his face and kissing his forehead. “Welcome back.”

He coughed then tried to clear his throat and she grabbed a plastic water cup from the table, holding the straw to his lips. He drank until it was almost gone, enjoying the feeling of the cold water against his scratchy throat. “Sonny,” he said again, clearer this time. “I want to see Sonny.”

“I’m sorry, Rafi, but he’s not here,” Lucia said sympathetically as she placed the cup back on the table.

“Not here? Is he...did he?” The heart monitor beeped rapidly as Rafael’s heart rate spiked and Lucia immediately realized her mistake.

“No, no. He’s fine. He’s just at another hospital.”

Rafael sighed with relief, leaning back against his pillows, the beeping of the monitor returning to a normal, steady rhythm. “But he’s okay?”

She nodded. “I don’t have all the details, but there were some complications. He’s not awake yet, but he’s stable.”

The only word he managed to focus on was ‘complications.’ “I want to go see him. Now.”

“Rafi, you can’t. Olivia and that pretty Detective Rollins are with him as well as that entire loud family of his. You need to stay here and get well.” She lovingly brushed a curl of hair off of his forehead. “It’s not fair, you know. He chose this dangerous job. You didn’t.”

“But I chose him.” They’d already had this argument before, when they’d first had lunch after Sonny went under. He thought it had been settled, but apparently not.

Lucia huffed. “You didn’t have a choice.”

“Yes, I did. Soulmates or not, I’d choose Sonny, risky job and all. And now, I’m going to go see him.”

“The doctors said you’d be here at least a week, probably more. You can’t go anywhere.”

“Then I’ll transfer hospitals. Now please, go find the doctor.” He wished he could cross his arms, but instead set his mouth in a straight line, looking at her defiantly like he'd so often done as a teenager.

Lucia looked at him for a moment like that was the last thing she wanted to do, but finally she sighed and left the room.

When she returned with the doctor, a woman in her forties who’s kind eyes, but take-no-shit tone reminded him of Liv, she was just as against his plan as his mother had been.

“Mr. Barba, you had an invasive laparotomy, I sewed your small intestine back together myself, we replaced 25% of your blood volume. And that’s not even to mention the muscle damage to your arm. You need to stay put so we can observe you. You could have complications, you could get an infection, you could throw a clot…”

He thought briefly of Mike Dodds, how everything had seemed fine until it hadn’t. It was a risk he was willing to take.

“Can’t they observe me at another hospital? Don’t the doctors and nurses there also have eyes with which to observe?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Then it’s settled. Either you arrange for the transfer or I’ll rip this out,” he held up his right hand, showing his IV, “and walk out of here.”

It was a bluff, he wouldn’t risk Sonny’s well-being by being frivolous with his own, and besides, he was pretty sure the pain in his abdomen would have prevented him from walking anywhere - even though a nice nurse had come in while he was waiting for the doctor and shot something into his IV that had him feeling much better - but the doctor sighed with resignation. “I’ll have the nurses arrange it. Just know that I am completely against this.”

“Noted.” Barba said, trying not to smile victoriously.

It took nearly all day to process the paperwork and arrange for an ambulance to transport him. He offered to take a cab, but neither his mother nor the medical staff had found it very amusing.

It was late before a nurse finally wheeled him into Sonny’s room. He’d fought against the wheelchair, but now that he had both his mother and Liv taking him on, it was a losing battle, and the sling on his left arm made it impossible to wheel the chair on his own.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” The nurse said kindly before slipping from the room, closing the door behind her.

Thankfully the Carisi family had cleared the room, offering to give him some time alone, so no one was around to see the tears that glistened in his eyes as he took in the sight of Sonny, his skin pale, looking whiter than even the hospital gown he wore, the waves of his hair falling over his forehead nearly covering his eyes. Eyes that should be open, eyes that should be shining bright and blue as Sonny apologized for getting him hurt again.

While he’d been settling into his room, having his vitals checked by the new hospital’s staff, making sure that the transport hadn’t done any damage, Olivia had filled him in, at least on what she knew. She still wasn’t sure how Sonny had been made, but when the gang unit tried to go in after hearing the shots, the group members barricaded themselves, and Sonny, inside.

By the time ESU breached the building, Sonny had lost a lot more blood than Rafael had, and his surgery had been longer and more complicated since he’d had actual bullet fragments in his body. Now it was just a waiting game and Rafael had never been a patient man.

“You owe me big time for this one.” He reached out with his right hand and placed it gently on top of Sonny’s. “I’m talking massages, expensive scotch, at least three nights at the opera, no reality TV for a year, big time.”

Where normally Sonny’s grin would slide into place before he complained that he had to find out who was getting sent home on the Bachelorette and he couldn’t help it that Rafael didn’t recognize riveting TV when he saw it, his face remained passive, his mouth soft in sleep, his eyes closed. Rafael looked at the floor instead, preferring to enjoy the happy Sonny in his mind.

“But I hate the opera.”

It was quiet and rough, and it was music to Rafael’s ears. His gaze snapped up and a grin spread across his face as ocean blue eyes that he hadn’t seen in weeks finally looked back at him.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you went and got shot.” Rafael squeezed his hand, the tears returning to his eyes, before he reached for the water cup, holding it up to Sonny much like his mother had done for him.

“Thanks,” Sonny said after he’d gulped water like he’d been in a desert for days, and Rafael nodded, setting the cup back on the table. “I’m sorry, Rafi. I got impatient and they caught me snooping in the office. All that time and we’re still no closer to finding the girls. Actually, we’re probably farther away than we were when I went in.”

“Not true,” Rafael told him. “Liv said a few of the members are already singing like canaries. Plus, hurting you, the standoff with police, there will be no trouble getting warrants for their headquarters.”

“Good,” He said, but he still looked troubled. “But I almost got you killed. I told you I wouldn’t let you get hurt and then I-”

“It’s okay.” Rafael interrupted, squeezing his hand again. “We’re okay.”

Sonny just nodded, but after a moment his sullen expression changed into something more mirthful. “You know, Raf, I don’t mean to alarm you, but we’ve turned into that couple who dresses alike.”

Rafael glanced between them at their matching slings and hospital gowns before smirking. “You started copying my sense of style long before this.”

The blush on Sonny’s cheeks was even more noticeable than usual against his pale skin. “You noticed that, huh?”

“Of course,” Rafael smiled at him lovingly, tilting his head. “I noticed everything about you.”

That earned him the full Sonny Carisi smile, his eyes crinkling and dimples carving out his cheeks. It was then that Rafael finally felt like everything was going to be okay. No matter the uphill battle they both still faced, it would be okay as long as he had Sonny there, smiling at him with so much love in his eyes that it took Rafael’s breath away.

“I love you.” He turned his hand over so he could lace his fingers through Sonny’s.

“I love you, too.” Sonny squeezed his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

“We should probably call the nurse, have them check you over.” He could feel that Sonny wasn’t really in much pain, probably thankfully to the painkillers they’d pumped into Rafael earlier, but he wanted to be safe. “And your whole family is here. They’ll want to know you’re awake.”

“In a minute,” Sonny said. “Can we just sit here for another minute? Just us?”

“Sure.” Rafael found that he was never able to deny Sonny of anything that he wanted, but it was especially easy when he wanted it too.

* * *

They were both released from the hospital on the same day, just shy of two weeks after Sonny had been shot. They both still had their slings, both were still on painkillers, and neither were cleared for work, but at least they could go home.

“Now, you’re sure you’re going to be alright?” Olivia asked as they stood in the entryway of Rafael’s apartment. “Lucy has Noah, I can stay and help you get settled, make some dinner.” Rafael shot her a look. “Fine, I can order you some dinner.”

He watched Sonny disappear down the hall before turning back to Olivia. “We’ll be fine, I promise. We’re just going to take it easy and I promise I’ll call if we need anything.”

“Okay.” She said, but didn’t make a move to leave, tears shining in her eyes. “I’m really glad you’re both okay.”

Rafael pulled her into a hug, wrapping his good arm around her, and she was careful not to hold him too tight, afraid of hurting his still healing surgical site. “We’re okay, too.” He assured her. He knew she felt responsible, she’d said as much when they were in the hospital. She’d told him she’d keep them safe and had failed, but Rafael didn’t blame her and neither did Sonny. It was just convincing her not to blame herself that had been the problem.

“Okay, well,” she said as they pulled apart, wiping at her eyes. “Anything at all, call me. Even if it’s something stupid.”

“I promise. I’ll call for even the dumbest things,” he told her with a grin.

Finally satisfied, she gave his hand a squeeze before leaving, closing the door softly behind her.

“Sonny?” Rafael called out, turning down the hall. “Where’d you go? Liv finally left. I swear you’d think we-”

He found him standing in the bedroom doorway, staring into the room and Rafael’s heart sank when he saw what he was looking at.

The super had fixed his front door and Olivia had come in a few days after they’d been hospitalized to get rid of the bedding and the detritus left by the paramedics. She’d even had a professional crime scene clean up team come in, but even they hadn’t been able to save the mattress. There was still a large stain in the center - lighter now, but still visible - from Rafael’s blood.

“Hey,” Rafael placed his hand on Sonny’s arm, turning him to face away from the bedroom. “It’s okay.”

“You could have died, Rafi,” Sonny said sadly. “Because I was stupid and impatient.”

“But I didn’t. _We_ didn’t.” He brought his hand up to Sonny’s face, running a thumb over his cheek. “And it’s just a mattress. We’ll get a new mattress. Hell, we’ll get a new apartment to go with the new mattress.”

“We?” Sonny’s eyes brightened.

“After everything that happened if you think I’m letting you spend a single night away from me.” Rafael’s tone was light, but the meaning behind his words was anything but.

“It’s not too soon?” Sonny asked, knowing it wasn’t for him, but wanting Rafael to be sure. He didn’t want moving in together to just be a reaction to what happened.

“We’re soulmates. I figure you’re stuck with me forever anyway, why not get a jump on things?”

Sonny’s expression finally relaxed into a smile. “‘Stuck’ isn’t really the word I’d use.”

“Oh yeah?” Rafael asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “And what would you use?”

“Lucky, privileged, honored…”

“Honored?” Rafael chuckled.

“Yes,” Sonny said seriously. “I am _honored_ to be your soulmate, Rafael Barba.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Rafael rolled his eyes, but rose up on his toes to place a kiss on Sonny’s lips. Both of them felt the twinge as his torso stretched, but neither cared. There were some things that were worth a little pain.


End file.
